As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Systems management of multiple information handling systems may be accomplished by use of a management console, also referred to as a “console,” with access to service processors (e.g., a chassis management controller (CMC) for a chassis that houses multiple information handling systems and/or an Integrated Dell Remote Access Controller (iDRAC) for individual information handling systems). Web services management (WSMan) is used extensively by consoles for remote access control and to access service processors for systems management. WSMan is system management protocol that supports web services and allows groups of information handling systems and network based services to collaborate. However, the infrastructure provided for users to generate code to manage such systems is not user-friendly. Generally, much of the information needed by a user of a console is stored at a remote server (for example, a Universal Description, Discovery and Integration (UDDI) server) without proper mapping. For example, Managed Object Format (MOF) bundles for different generations, web services description language (WSDL) bundles for different generations, and profile files that may not be used for applications and programming are generally stored at a remote service. The MOF bundles may be converted by a WSDL generation tool during software build. The MOF bundles and WSDL bundles may be stored by a vendor with limited access by a console user and/or MOF bundles may be stored in a managed system services repository (MASER) partition also with limited access. Further, for each new release of remote access control or service processor firmware, the MOF and WSDL bundles are updated along with the stored vendor files and the console.
Currently, class information, such as common information model (CIM) class information, is provided to the console applications. A computing system that supports the CIM may include a CIM object manager (CIMOM), which provides an interface between CIM providers and management applications. Classes may represent controllable features of a program and may establish associations between multiple instances of device classes. However, console users have to separately access the profile files for class information, such as CIM profiles. Profiles are self-contained models that can be used for generating specific artifacts during software development. Profiles are typically the starting point for development of applications by console users. As such, current systems exhibit issues in maintenance and distribution of information needed for application development by console users and current systems fail to provide dynamic views of profiles.